Hotsuma and the big easter hunt!
by Speed the turtle
Summary: Well five chapters! Its about Hotsuma, really...good enough? It might be funny...I don't know really...Hmm...
1. The car ride.

Hotsuma and the big easter hunt!!!  
by: Speed the Turtle  
  
  
Agami: You must be kidding me  
Speed: Nope not one bit  
Agami: How do you think you are going to make a story on Hotsuma and an easter hunt! They live in Japan!! They are not in america!!  
Speed: You will see  
Agami: Oh shure...  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
" The car"  
Tenchi eyes where they half open as he sat in the car, lisening to Ayekas high-pitched voice ringing out " MISS.RYOKO!!!!," and there was Ryokos deep voice saying " What is it Ayeka!". There was Sasami and Ryo-ohki singing the " Meow-meow song" ( please tell me what the words are if you people know meow language). Tenchi didn't mind the song, but then it was being slamed into by Ryoko and Ayekas fighting. He then sighed abit and he said " Did I bring any duck tape with me" Mihoshi then turned around, hearing what Tenchi said. She then tilted her head and said " Tenchi...I think I mite have some..," Mihoshi then brang out a big orange bag and she then put her head inside it saying " Now where is it,". Tenchis eyes were open and he then said " Ohh!! Wait Mihoshi, I was just kidding, you don't need to get it out," Mihoshis head then poped out of the bag and she says " Okie doke!" Then the voice of Ayekas screaming was so lould it hurted his ears he then said " Mihoshi strike that, I mite need it back" Mihoshi then nodded and put herself head first in her bad agian. Tenchi then sighed and he thought in his head " I hope the rest of the way to the Airport won't be this bad"   
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Speed: Hint hint  
Agami: Ok..Well......ok.....well....  
Speed: Agami?  
Agami: Yup?  
Speed: Shut up...  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
" The airport"  
Tenchi then looked around the big airport. Sasami and Ryo-ohki were doing their " awwwww's" Well Ryo-ohkis was more like " meooooooooooooooooooo". Ryoko and Ayeka were quiet, because of the duck tape over their mouths. Both of them looking at Tenchi as if they were gonna strangle him. Tenchi had thought of that too, and he ducked taped their hands to, when they were in the car. Mihoshi was looking in her big orange bag, trying to find her passport, under all that food." Tenchi turned to Mihoshi and he said " Mihoshi, I have your passport with me" Tenchi then held up her passport and Mihoshi said " Ohhh there it is!!" She grined in a dumbfounded way. Tenchi then sighed and walked threw the Metal dector. Then next Ryoko and Ayeka walked threw. The one police officer looked at them and shruged his shoulders. Then when Mihoshi came threw, the police officer looked at her and the big orange bag. The metal dector didn't ring. He then shruged his shoulders and he said " Have a nice flight" Then all nodded and walked to the airplane.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Agami: Should she continue?  
Speed: Lets ask someone else.  
Agami: Who?  
Speed: I don't know  
Agami: ...................  
Speed: Why don't you get one of your friends?  
Agami: They are yours too!! DUH!!!  
Speed: Oh well...I guess I willl just let you guys decide. 


	2. Hero Hotsuma

Hotsuma and the big easter hunt  
By: Speed the turtle   
  
Notes:  
Speed: Well I guess I am making a new story.  
Agami: * works on her bad reviews*  
Speed: Agami...  
Agami: * covers up the reviews and she says* Yes?  
Speed: .....Nevermind, but I should tell you that, this chapter is all about Hotsuma.  
Agami: I hate that man!!!  
Speed: You will like him in this story..  
Agami: I would like the story, if I was in it.  
Speed: Okay.  
Agami: Why do I have a bad feeling about this.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Chapter two: Hero Hotsuma!!!  
Hotsuma opend his eyes, he was coverd with snow, head to tow. He then raised his head, a cramp in his neck hurt so bad, he had to let his head fall back down. He then took a deep breath. He didn't rememberd what happend. Then a woman flashed in his head, she had spiky cyan hair. Her face was very nice. He then shaked his head, as the word " Ryoko" rang in his head. He then remeberd it. He tryed to kill this woman, because of the woman he served, named Yugi. He then coughed abit, as he then raised his head agian. Ignoring the pain from his neck he stood to his feet. He then saw in his mind, Yugi was asleep in a cave. He then thought, " She left for the good side, where does that leave me" he then turned around as he saw the snow, it was cold. It reminded him of his heart. He then said quietly " Ryoko I am sorry..."  
  
He had walked a few miles, when he heard a scream. He then looked around, what was the scream. He then say a woman, with hair that was yellow. Like his, green eyes. She was very much human looking. She was running tears pouring from her eyes. The girl looked over at Hotsuma, then triped. Hotsuma then looked behind her, he saw a evil snowman. The snow man was saying " SNOWWWWW FOOODDDDD" Hotsuma eyes then looked to the girl, should he help her, or should he let her die, by the evil snow man.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Agami: Evil snow man?  
Speed: ............Well what do you think I should put? A shark!!  
Agami: Not bad  
Speed: Sharks live in water.  
Agami: What about those ones at that one picture book!! They arn't in the water!  
Speed: Those arn't real..  
Agami: Oh.......  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hotsuma ran to the snowman, holding his beam sword. He then ran faster and faster, why was he helping this girl? He then shaked his head and he said " Let me just kill this monster" he then ran toward the monster and he stabed the snowman with his sword. The snowman starting melting and it said " I AM MELTING MELTING!!! OH MY WORLD MY WORLD!!!!!", Now why did that sound fimilar. Hotsuma thought. He then shruged his shoulders. He then ran to the girl and he said " Are you ok?" The girl looked at him and she said " Thank you sir! I owe you my life! I am Saramina, princess of the oceans" she then bowed her head. Hotsuma should have know. With her ocean blue cloths that has sea shells all over them. He then nodded at the girl and he said " Be more careful" he then started walking off. Then Saramina stoof up and she said " Let me stay with you, I owe you my life you know" Hotsuma thought " What a child.." he then said to her " Whatever, My name is Hotsuma" she then smiled and she says " Where are you heading" then asked a ton of other questions.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Agami: Saramina is gonna kill you  
Speed: She mite  
Agami: * decides to rip up the bad reviews*  
Speed: Thank you..  
Agami: Whatever. 


	3. Air ride, or Air head

Air ride, or Air head.  
By: Speed the Turtle  
Agami: Oh great, now who is the air head gonna be!!!  
Speed: You will see  
Agami: Saramina still hasn't found out yet.  
Speed: Well good!  
Agami: yeah shure!  
Speed: I do not own tenchi muyo, I just like writing storys.  
Agami: Pretty bad ones  
Speed: Well I get better reviews than you  
Agami: Shure....  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Ryoko steped on Tenchis foot on the way to the plane, tenchi yelped then turned to Ryoko. Ayeka was standing by her, both of them giving Tenchi the look of " I am gonna kill you, if you don't get this tape off me,". Tenchi then nodded, and pealed off the type from the hands, then their faces. When he did, both of them were so mad, all they could think of to say ways " WE ARE THE LOLLYPOP KIDS!!!" Then the stomped off to the airplane. Mihoshi was looking at them and she said " I think I have some lollypops for them to have since they want to be the lollypop kids." she then put her head in her orange bag, losing her ballence, she then fell to the floor. She didn't notice because her head was the the orange bag and she says " Umm...is there an airquake?" Tenchi then sighed and walked off to the air plane, leaving Ryo-ohki and Sasami to help Mihoshi. He then sighed and he said " Women," somehow Ayeka and Ryoko heard him and they yelled out " MEN!!!!" Tenchi then sighed and he started walking toward the plane agian.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Agami: Didn't know you liked Lollypops so much?  
Speed: From the wizard of Oz  
Agami: This would be easier for you to write if you had your...music thing on..  
Speed: Its broken, remember you broke it  
Agami: Well I don't like Rap  
Speed: Shure.....  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The took their seats, Ryoko was buckling her seat beat, Ayekas was already done, and so was Sasamis. Ryo-ohki was in her human form so Sasami helped her.Mihoshi, was another story, she couldn't figure out out how buckle it. Tenchi was helping her, as Mihoshi was asking dumb questions. Ayeka and Ryoko's eyes were on them. They didn't like him helping Mihoshi. The as the flight attendent walked by, who wore a named tag that said " Agami" said " You two alright?" they then looked at the flight attendent and said " WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!" the flight attendent then yelped and ran away. Then Ayeka and Ryoko's eyes were back on Tenchi and Mihoshi. Both of their eyes red with flames. Then Tenchis eyes looked at the both of them, he then smiled, and Ayeka and Ryoko started blushing, forgeting about the Mihoshi matter.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Agami: Your ending it for now  
Speed: Yes...only a few paras a day  
Agami: Writers...  
Speed: .............don't make me!!! 


	4. Tea time

Hotsuma and the big easter hunt.  
By: Speed the turtle  
  
  
Speed: Grrrr...when is that Swan Princess C.D going to arive.  
Agami: Why didn't you buy it along time ago.....when it was like 5.99, you bought is for about 14 dollars now.  
Speed: Just shut up, I am trying to right.  
Agami: Maybe, let me get back to watching Pocahontas. I have the C.D too!!!!  
Speed: Like I said, shut up.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Saramina was having the time of her life, she was walking accross the snow, having no trouble. Snow had something to do with water, it must have been water. For she could control water. Hotsuma on the other hand was digging threw the snow, just so he could walk. Saramina was starting at him, her blond curls in her face. She didn't feel cold at all, when she was wearing just a torn tunic and a pair of pants. If he father saw her, he would laugh, and he mother would say that it was very un-ladylike to wear "boy clothes". Saramina then let her eyes come down to the whitness of the snow. She missed her family, but she had no choice. She had been on exile, so the only choice she had was to leave. Even if she was the Princess of the water, and nothing could rule the lands of the water once she was gone. She wonderd how they were, having a ball she bet. They never really loved her, her father would laugh at her face. For her beauty was not very wonderful. She had curls that would never end. Her hair was long, but it seemed short because of her curls. Her hair went to her chin, making her hair seem like the mens. Her face was thin, and her eyes were wide, over seeing everything she could think of. Her eyes were deep in thought, and she didn't even take a glance at anything that was happening.  
  
  
Hotsuma was quite anoyed about all this, he had to dig thew all of this, while she was just standing there. Not paying any attention to anything, his powers were low about a day ago. He then moved his hand up and let his eyes draw on his hand. A small orange beam of light appeard. He then make his hand into a fist, and his sword was now made. He then grined wide and he said " Would you like to stay here out in the cold, or be teleported to my ship, where there mite be some food.", Saramina then turned her eyes to him and she said " Yeah....okie..." something then turned in her mind. Could she trust this man, or should she just run, but she did give him her life for saving him. Becides what was the background on this man. She couldn't do anything about it now. She would betrade her honor. Hotsuma then nodded and he said " Then lets follows the yellow brick rode!", Saramina then turned her eyes to him and she said " What?", Hotsuma's face then turned into a mean red look, and he said " Uhh....Just follow me"  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Agami: What is with you and the wizard of Oz?  
Speed: Please, I have to have some humor in my life...  
Agami: You got me!!!  
Speed: No, your counted as the part of my life that anoys me.  
Agami: Awww, I feel so loved.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
They reached the ship and Hotsuma pressed a few bottons on the side of the door. They blinked a green color. Then the door started to open to the side of them. Hotsuma smiled then as the door came to a hault. He then started to walk inside the ship, without thinking about Saramina. Saramina just stood there, unable to decide her actions. Saramina then moved her feet up on the panle. She started walking inside the ship. Then someone or something came out of the blue and said " TEA TIME!!!"  
Saramina jumped back and then wonderd what the strange thing was. 


	5. Easter

Hotsuma and the Big easter Hunt  
  
By:Speed the turtle  
  
Speed: God, I havn't worte in awile, I am so tied up in Words of the Undead.  
Agami: You don't look tied up to me! Wheres the rope???  
Speed: Sometimes you make me sad Agami..  
Agami: Why?!? What did I do! Did I break you favorite doll or something.  
Speed: I don't have dolls, you do.  
Agami: Ohh...  
Speed: JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME WRITE!  
Agami: Somtimes I don't believe it when you say your my friend.  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
Ryoko's eyes were shut, and Ayeka nose was stuck in a book. Really her nose was stuck in a book! She couldn't get it out,and  
the stupid flight attendent had to help her get the book from breaking her nose. When then book come off, Ayeka said with her  
nose sounding stuffed, " Thank god Ryoko was awake to see that!". This was where Ayeka was wrong, Ryoko eyes were just shut  
she wasn't asleep. Ryoko then opened her mouth and she said, " Ha ha! Princess! You seem to not be as intellgent as you say   
you are!". Again they stormed off into a fight while everyone was starting at them, wonder what in the world they were fighting  
about. Tenchi then started at them, not being himself he then yelled," SHUT UP!!!". Right away they all shut up, being afraid   
of Tenchi yelling at them agian. Poor Ayeka and Ryoko, sitting there with their mouth shut, staring at the ceiling of the   
airplane. Sadly the air was on in the air plane, and Ryoko's eyes dried out.   
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
Agami: I like it when Ayeka got her head stuck in a book, and that weird flight attendent had to help her.  
Speed: Agami if you havn't noticed, you are the flight attendent.  
Agami: ME! How could you! I am just a nice little girl!  
Speed: ......Agami you arn't little..  
Agami: I can dream can't I.   
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
A voice came threw and then it seemed that they were landing before they knew it. The pilot didn't seem to know much  
about airplanes so it landed with a big ' THUD! '. Which made Ryo-ohki jump out of her seat, and fall to the ground. She took   
her seatbelt off awile ago, no thinking. Sasami had to pick her up, and set her back down. When the doors opened, all the   
people which lived in the Masaki house ran out, at the speed of lighting. There were there...in America. Where it was ment to  
be really fun. Then Ryoko noticed something, big paper eggs were on the windows of the airplane port. It seemed very different   
Because Tenchi not anyone else knew what it was for. Then they saw a sign. IT said, " HAPPY EASTER!" Easter? What was   
Easter for?  
***********************************************************************************************************  
Agami: Your ending it right here!  
Speed: I am tired and I have a headake.  
Agami: Why?  
Speed: Well you!  
Agami: Awww I feel so loved!  
Speed: Whatever..  
Agami: Why are you pressing shut down. Then I won't be able to see you till you get your computer back up..Speed...SPEED!!  
Speed: * click * 


	6. Little things

Hotsuma and the big easter Hunt  
By: Speed the turtle  
  
Chapter 6: Little weird things..  
  
  
Hotsuma was looking to the ship and then said " Come in, its just this robot that tells me what time things are and such. Nothing really to worry about." He then shruged his shoulder. This woman wasn't getting on his nerves. She was sorta nice, and she didn't bother him to much. Though she was sorta annoying when she talked. She was almost like Ryoko but better. Ryoko....he needed to get her back for what he did to her! How could she hurt him! He was doing the right thing. Trying to protect her, from that man that would break her heart. Though the reason he would break her heart was because of Yugi, but he didn't want to go there. Now he was tired and he needed some sleep so he said to Saramina, " Go inside, tell the robot whatever you want to eat, I am going to do some matters of my own." Saramina then nodded. Shestill had her normal ocean clothes on, her starfish in her hair. Her light blue clothes. Then she asked the robot, " Do you think you are able to give me some normal clothes?" The Robot then looked at her and said, " Right away miss." Saramina smiled and watched the little robot go off to do something.   
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
Agami: YAY!  
Speed: I have really lost my touch  
Agami: Lighten up!  
Speed: How can I  
Agami: By doing the Agami dance * dances around*  
Speed: Sometimes I can't believe how you are so smart. You act so dumb!  
Agami: I know!!!  
********************************************************************************************************still had her normal ocean clothes on, her starfish in her hair. Her light blue clothes. Then she asked the robot, " Do you think you are able to give me some normal clothes?" The Robot then looked at her and said, " Right away miss." Saramina smiled and watched the little robot go off to do something.   
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
Agami: You didn't let me talk in the begining of the story!  
Speed: And why do you think?  
Agami: Because I am the nicest person in the world.  
Speed: * sigh* Anyways, Why don't you get busy writing your own little stories now....  
Agami: Only thing I have wrote in, is your stories, and reviews.  
Speed: No surprize.  
Agami: I know, maybe I should get to writing.  
Speed: She found brains?  
Agami: I ate goats brains once!  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
Hotsuma went to his room, got out his tracker, and wrote the words, " Ryoko." The computer of course had already rememberd her name by heart, since he went to find her so much. Then it showed up saying, " Planet earth, North America, America, New York, New York, Plaines View Airport" Hotsuma then scrached his head and then looks and says, " Well I must be going there, but what am I going to do about that one girl..Oh well...I will be able to use her for something I guess..." He then stood up, looking for the woman. Though where would she be. Maybe in the enterance. He then teleported to the enterance. He saw her, standing there, wearing some normal clothes. It looked like Ryokos old clothes. She had left on this ship. He then looked at her saying, " Well we are leaving for the planet earth. I need to get to some buissnes taken care of. Do you want me to drop you of at your planet?" Saramina then looked at him and she said, " No! All my life I have wanted to go on an adventure! No one wants me back there anyways!" Hotsuma stared at her and he said, " Fine, but you can't just be here without doing anything. You need to clean, and do most of the work here. For I will be busy." With that he turned around. Leaving her behind him. 


End file.
